Tengu
Physical Appearance The Tengu are Avian Beastmen; having the facial features of birds but bipedal, human-sized bodies. The Tengu may look like any variety of bird, but they share the solemn attitude of warriors. They are never without their katana. Lifespan Tengu live longer than most Beastmen, usually around 200 years or more. They attribute this to their unyielding warrior chi, but the answer to their longevity may also rest in their mountainous home. Whatever is the cause of it, it is one of many secrets the Tengu hold close to their chests. Sub-Species The Tengu themselves seem to be a sub-species of Avian Beastmen, though they themselves would deny such foolishness. They did not participate in the Xarian Beast Wars, and they do not worship the Great Beast Lords. Culture The Tengu live in monastic seclusion from the rest of the world. They dedicate their lives to swordplay and martial arts in a never-ending pursuit of spiritual grace. From time to time, Humans and others have found their way to the Tengu monasteries. Those who do manage to find them, according to custom, are treated with generosity and hospitality, as though the Tengu were welcoming royalty for one night. Those who know better may ask the Tengu to instruct them in the art of the sword. They are obligated by oath to train anyone who asks, but they will not be gentle. Many kensai (sword-saints) in Yentanese legend learned their skills from the Tengu, but no one knows how many failed to survive the training. Additionally, the price asked by the Tengu for this training is high, and it always differs from student to student. The only common pattern among the prices the Tengu have asked is that whatever is asked is always deeply personal to the student, and requires great sacrifice. Those who simply come to enjoy Tengu hospitality will not be disappointed, but will be shown the door the following morning, and will not be permitted to regain entry to their monastery until a year has passed. Theology The Tengu give respect to the kami (godlike spirits) of Yentar, and believe themselves to be born of such spirits. Their pursuit of spiritual grace seems to be a desire to be reunited with the kami upon death. This is something they believe they are capable of failing to do, and fear being condemned to any one of a hundred hells if they do fail to live up to their potential. Magik The Tengu use magik, generally of the Elemental and Divine variety. They eschew True Magik and Death Magik, considering them to be the tainted province of their mortal enemies, the Naga. Language The Tengu speak flawless Yentanese, suggesting a noble's education...though they still speak like Avian Beastmen, with a certain degree of squawking and whistling. Names Yentanese names are common amongst the Tengu, though they tend to choose names with a harder edge to them. Names which sound like they could be squawked are typical. History The monasteries of the Tengu have been written about in legends as far back as the first Emperor. Whether they predate the Yentanese nation or not is unknown. Politics The Tengu remain aloof from Human politics. They will train anyone in the arts of warfare and swordplay, provided that they are willing to learn. In this they may be seen as somewhat mercenary, though the common portrayal of the Tengu in literature and song is that of a good, noble and disciplined race. The Tengu, as a culture, tend to be very static, rarely roaming far from their monasteries to mingle with Humans. They are a people who appreciate that which does not change. The closest they come to political maneuvering is to convince their students to oppose the Naga whenever possible, and using them as pawns in their unending war against the Naga. Allies None known, though they try to create bonds of loyalty with those they instruct. Enemies The Naga, Ophidian (snake) Beastmen who are masters of True Magik and Death Magik in the same way the Tengu are masters of swordplay. The specific reasons for this enmity have been lost in time, but it is enough for most Tengu to be disgusted by their practices and to perceive them as dishonorable. Territory The Tengu dwell in mountaintop monasteries in Yentar. They keep the locations of these monasteries secret, and swear to secrecy any students who find their way there. Special Abilities Weaknesses Category:Races